Behind This Firelight
by DarlingDilemma
Summary: What if there was one bright moment of innocence between two of the characters in the series that seem to have perfect chemistry? A one shot between Neville and Luna.


No one ever really understood.

Luna slid her hand over the surface of the dusty leather suitcase, her silver eyes luminous in the evening light. Her father's passport lay alongside her own on the side table surrounded by several sturdy nets and exotic flutes decorated richly with feathers, along with detailed maps of Sweden and backpacks filled with food. It was the day before their summer trip to the natural habitat of the elusive Snorkack, and Luna had just returned from Hogwarts after the battle at the Ministry of Magic only weeks ago. Her eyes misted over as she reminisced; a Lovegood had actually played a part in the future of the wizarding world, and Luna herself had made real friends in the process. Ginny Weasley had always been very kind to her, though, and Luna secretly desired to be just like her: strong, fiery, and beautiful, possessing a firm mind and level head. Sighing, she glanced at her own curly blonde locks. Not that she cared much how the world saw her. Luna had never had a problem being herself. But sometimes it was hard not to notice the appeal in being liked. Being listened to. Being pretty.

She traced her finger along the diagram of the iconic crumple-horn lying on the bed. Oh yes, Luna had no doubt that the Snorkack was hiding in the mountains of Sweden. For some reason, it was just difficult to convince others of that same idea. Especially that Ronald Weasley fellow. Seeing as he was Ginny's brother, though, Luna let his closed-mindedness slide.

The closest person other than Ginny to attempt to understand her, though, was Neville. Neville Longbottom, her kindred spirit, the misunderstood one to which not many paid attention. He was so eager to please and show his strength even though he lacked it sometimes.

Thinking of Neville reminded her with a start of what she had been meaning to do. Swiftly she lit from the room, bounded down the stairs, and headed to the fireplace flaming cozily on the ground level. Removing a pinch of Floo powder from the tiny box on the fireplace (the supply was running a bit low), Luna tossed it onto a log, waited for the flames to turn green, and loudly announced the name of the residence.

She crouched and stuck her head directly into the blaze. Neville's living room appeared before her eyes. It was dark and quiet, just as she had hoped it would be; with luck, he had persuaded his grandmother into napping early so that they could communicate freely. Luna's father had left to pick up some hiking boots for them both, so her end was quiet as well.

"Squonk," she hissed loudly. The house creaked quietly but there was no answer.

"SQUONK."

"Shh, Luna! I can hear you! You're gonna wake Gran." Neville's tired face appeared, sweaty and pale, though he was dressed smartly. He stepped carefully down the stairs, then fairly knocked heads with Luna as he flopped down onto the carpet in front of her.

She was unfazed. "You didn't answer when I squonked."

"That's because Gran was talking in her sleep and I was afraid she'd woken up." He settled more comfortably, his chin in his hand. "We really need to choose a different word."

"But I like 'squonk'."

He chuckled quietly. The light from the fire twinkled softly in his eyes and flickered around the dim room. "So?"

"So what?"

"So you sent an owl that you wanted to talk to me now."

"And we're talking." She smiled up at him from the ashes.

Neville laughed. "Luna! I thought it was important. Aren't owls enough?"

"No. I have friends now. I really want to see my friends, not just feel the paper. Though that is nice, I might add."

He grinned. "I suppose so. I suppose I have a new friend myself."

"You're being a bit cheesy."

"Cheesier than you?" He reached out and prodded her nose. "Look at you. You're a sight to see. Nice makeup though. It looks like-"

"Like the moon?" She fluttered her eyelashes. "It's mail ordered. My dad said that I deserved a luxury since we're staying in old cabins all through our trip to Sweden. 'Starshine Silver'. The instructions said how to make it in a perfect crescent shape with the complimentary eyeliner."

"I don't remember you ever using makeup before." A little color was in Neville's cheeks. "Are you really taking your 'Starshine Silver' to Sweden? Is that how you're going to get the Snorkacks to come and…stuff? Because you know, I don't think you need…moons on your face to get them to find you. You know."

Luna gazed mistily out of the fireplace but felt her face growing warm. "I'm not taking 'Starshine Silver' to Sweden."

"You're not?" Neville lowered his head a bit so Luna couldn't see his crimson face.

"No. I don't need to look pretty for Snorkacks."

"Oh…oh." Neville gave a nervous laugh and buried his face into the carpet. He coughed and spoke into the floor. "So…how've you been?"

"I'm very excited to go see Sweden. I've heard it's beautiful. Have you been to Sweden?"

"No. No, I haven't. But that's really cool. Yeah. Neat."

"Pick up your face from the floor. I wanted to see you."

"I'm really tired, I think I'll just sleep here for a moment."

She smirked at him. "Come on. Please? I can't go to sleep because my knees are all cramped from sticking my head into the fire. I think I deserve to see your face."

"Why did you come, Luna?"

Luna paused as Neville shifted uncomfortably, splaying his hands by the sides of his cheeks on the surface of the carpet. He was flexing his fingers nervously.

"Why did I come? I told you. I wanted to see you before I left for Sweden. It's not likely we're bringing Floo powder and we're going to be moving so often that your owl might not be able to find me-"

"Am I really just your friend?"

Luna stared at the hair on the top of his head. "What?"

"Am I really just your friend."

Her face burned. "Neville, I don't think you want to be more than friends with Loony Lovegood."

"Luna, I think you're the most beautiful, brave, strong, sincere girl at Hogwarts. I think everyone else is so blinded by the fact that you're so passionate about the things that you believe in that they can't see how gorgeous that personality trait really is. You would spend money on a trip to Sweden to prove to the world that something commonly known as 'myth' is in fact truth. You took Harry at his word about Sirius and instantly decided to help him. Luna, even if you're wrong, you take chances. And that's incredibly…incredibly…cool."

Her tongue felt like it was free of immense burden. "But you, Neville…you, so brave…"

"I'm not brave. I'm a bloody coward."

"Look me in the eyes, Neville Longbottom."

He lifted his head. His eyes were clear and determined, not turning back on what had already been said.

"Neville, when a coward does something against his better judgment, against his feelings, for the benefit of someone else, that makes him brave. And you, Neville, are a coward. But you're braver than anyone else I know."

Tentatively he leaned forward, captivated by the light in her eyes. She looked at him until he drew close enough that if she shifted her head, their lips would touch. His breath rattled nervously on her cheek but he looked drunk off of the sight of her, slightly cross eyed and slack-jawed. Luna closed her eyes, gently touched his nose with hers and whispered into his face.

"You're brilliant."


End file.
